A Man Has Needs
by SadisticSociopath
Summary: When Pepper doesn't give Tony what he needs, he goes to Natasha for some help.
1. Ice Cream

_**A/N: I cant really say this is in Natasha's POV but I can say it's Tony x Reader. Kinda just had this in the back of my mind so I wrote it. Just know it probably sucks.**_ You have known Pepper and her boyfriend Tony for quite a while. She's cool, but honestly when you hang out with her, you'd rather it be with both of them, because you're really attracted to Tony. You have found yourself fantasizing about him — usually it involves being somewhere with the four of you, or a bigger group, at a party or an outing where you find yourself alone with Tony for a few minutes and make out to demonstrate that you're into each other, and then make secret plans to hook up later because you know you want each other. Or one of you meets up with the other couple but have some time alone because someone is early or someone is late.

It's just a girlish crush… or so you thought until recently. You have surprised yourself by thinking of Tony more while masturbating, and being a little more forward and flirtatious when you're around him, most recently last weekend when you were over at their place for dinner with two other couples. Oh, yeah, you need to get that slow cooker back.

You are slumming it at home, watching your favorite streaming video service, comfy in your slippers and pyjama pants and old long-sleeve t-shirt (hey, it's soft!) You've been invited out by a co-worker and a friend, but honestly you just want to do "nothing" for a couple days, so you made up an excuse to stay in. You ate leftover whatever from the fridge for "dinner," and now you're digging into your ice cream, of course straight from the carton.

A knock at the door interrupts your show, of course right when the characters are whispering and you're trying to listen intently. "Shit," you say out loud, and back it up then pause. You don't want to answer the door, but you would hate yourself if it was someone who noticed a neighbor's roof was on fire or whose kid wrecked her tricycle and was bleeding from the head or something. Or maybe it's a delivery — you thought you weren't getting anything until at least tomorrow, but you might have that screwed up because you just don't care to think about adult stuff much these two days. You peek out the window beside the door, and see a guy holding a metal tub or something. Taking a step back, you think for a sec. Huh, no uniform, right? Not a delivery. Wait a second… that's not…. you take another peek.

You leap back and almost drop your ice cream carton. You do drop your spoon, of course with a loud clatter. "Shit!" you say, out loud again. It's Tony! You hope he didn't just hear you through the door. You frantically retreat back to the kitchen, which you evidently subconsciously think is a safe place to hide, or think. That metal thing must be your slow cooker — he's so sweet to return it, but… now? You shouldn't open the door — you should pretend that you're not here, and say sorry you missed him if he ever says he stopped by. But what if it's TonyandPepper? You didn't see her, but you weren't looking hard. What if they, or he, heard your spoon or cussing or saw the TV (or you!) through the window and know you're home and think it's weird for you to hide? Why are you so nervous? Maybe because the man of your fantasies might come face to face with you when you're, um, not at your best. You have no idea what your hair looks like, either.

Another knock. "Shit, shit." You throw the spoon at the sink, andof courseit bounces off the front of the counter and clangs to the floor. You pick it up and make it on the second toss, then stow the ice cream in the freezer. You scurry past the front door and find a mirror, just to make sure you don't have a big blob of ice cream on your shirt or something stuck in your teeth or that your hair isn't all whack. You are surprised to see that you look almost presentable. If it's Tony and Pepper, you could hang out for a bit unless they're on their way somewhere. If it's just Tony you could…. what? Try to get him to stay as long as possible? Flirt without seeming too weird? Ugh.

You're nervous as you approach the door. Not really nervous about the way you look, but just uneasy, scheming a way to get him to stay for more than the four seconds it will take to hand your appliance over to you in the doorway. Maybe you could pretend to stub your toe so he can look at it? Or turn your ankle so he'll have to carry you? Or fake being scared of an intruder so he'll stay and protect you? The crazy girlish fantasy flashes blitzing through your head aren't doing anything to calm your breathing, so you focus. It's just a slow cooker, you tell yourself, nothing to get all worked up about. The disappointment of knowing deep down that fantasies are just fantasies helps you calm your breathing and relax your muscles.

 _ **A/N: Welp. I told you the POV is weird. Just know deep down that "you" is Natasha.**_


	2. You Need A Blow Job!

Clicking the lock open and swinging the door inside, you are face to face with Tony. You act surprised. "Oh, hey, there," you greet him.

"Hi Natasha. I thought I'd pop by and give this back to you."

You pull the door open wider. "Oh, yes, well, thank you… um, come on in." He steps through the doorway, and you suddenly become aware that you are alone with another man in your home, and not justanyman. Just to be sure, you look out the door and ask, "Pepper with you?"

"No, just me," he replies. "She's gone for a couple days." You two look awkwardly at each other for a few seconds as you close the door. He is dressed nicely in a button-down shirt tucked into slacks, with a belt, and nice shoes. Like he's just off work, not like he's just running an errand. You've always admired his physique, and everything seems to fit just right for you to size him up right now. It's this look that's attracted you to him for some time, and your mind gives you a small preview of what your bedtime fantasy will be tonight.

"Here, in the kitchen," you say, leading him into the kitchen. You are glad that it's not a mess, not yet at least, as you think it may suffer from neglect over the next couple days. Eating right out of the containers from the fridge has left only a fork next to your ice cream spoon in the sink.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tony says.

"Oh, no, I'm just watching a show." You think of something else to say. "And eating ice cream. Straight out of the container. Good thing you stopped by and interrupted, or I'd probably eat the whole thing."

He laughs. "Hey, nothing wrong with that."

You wonder if there might be something more to this visit than the slow cooker. "So, what brings you by?"

"Um," he says, pointing, "returning this to you. It's clean — I washed it." He seems a little nervous.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?"

"Oh, yes, sweet, that's me, you know." At this point, 'sweet' isn't what you'd hope for.

"So, what brings you by?" you ask again, matter-of-factly, looking into his face. You're not going to let him skirt it this time, and his face tells you he knows it.

"Okay, here it goes…." He is nervous. "I figured you'd be on your own. Pepper is gone too, so… I was wondering if you wanted some company."

"Oh, yeah?" you ask, and you're nervous, too. "What makes you think I need some company?" You are half teasing, and half wanting him to get it out if he's going to.

"I didn't ask if youneededcompany. I'm sure you're a strong, independent woman." Tony laughs a little, making you smile. "I asked if youwantedsome company."

"Hmmm, what kind of company might we be talking about?"

"This kind," he says, stepping the one step toward you till he's face to face, and leaning in to touch his lips to yours! You tingle with excitement as his lips linger and you feel a hand slide around you — yes, tothatplace at the small of your back right above your butt. You feel yourself kissing back into his lips. It lasts for long enough that you are able to think. Youwantto throw your arms around him and jump on him with your legs around him and your tongue in his mouth, but you decide to play it cool.

"Um… wowww," you say when you separate. His hand drops so as not to keep holding you, not wanting to be too presumptuous, you imagine, and to give yourselves time to assess the situation.

"So, now that's out of the way," he says, "I just want to say, this is me taking a big chance. You have been pretty flirty with me for a while, and look at me a lot, and more so recently. I just can't help but know that you are… well, into me. I know I'm into you."

You scrunch up your face and look down in the classic 'I've been caught' way. "It seemed that obvious?"

"Well, honestly, yes. If it wasn't obvious, I wouldn't be here. I'd still be wondering, and not doing anything. I'm not really good at reading signals. But you've been sending… well, more than signals."

"I guess you caught me." You step forward this time, coming face to face with him. "What now?"

"More of this," he says, pressing his lips lightly to yours. The two of you share a few kisses, as you put your arms around his neck and he holds his around your waist. When your mouths come apart, you stand there holding each other looking into each other's eyes, and your nervous excitement returns. "Mmmm, wwo-o-o-w-w-," he says, then lowers his head into your neck, gliding his hands around your back. Taking a deep breath and keeping his lips against your skin, he whispers, "you feel soooo niiiice." Another breath. "Mmm and you smell nice too."

Tony is sayingallthe right things — the combination of the words and the sensation give you goose bumps. "We could sit in here and be more comfortable," you tell him, leading him toward the living room and offering him the couch. You try to find the remote to turn off the TV. Asking him to get up, you dig around in the couch cushions.

"Shit, sorry," you say. "What away to kill the mood." After a loud sigh, you finally find the remote and click off the TV with the touch of the power button, turning the room half dark since the only lights on are from the kitchen and beyond. The two of you sit sideways on the couch facing each other, legs almost touching.

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds as you (nervously?) smile at each other, kind of like you're two kids starting to date and not knowing what to say. Then, before saying anything, he gets up, walks behind you, and settles in against your back, an arm on your shoulder, moving his head in behind yours. "Nope, that didn't kill the mood. It's still here." You agree by touching his arm and relaxing backwards into him. "You do feel nice. And smell nice." Then he adds, "and you look super cute. You always look super cute."

"Oh, now you're pushing it — I'm not at my best right now, and you know it." But somehow, you think he means it. Your slippers are new, and your pajama pants are really cute, you must admit. Your panties aren't your sexiest ones for sure… but you doubt he'll care, if things get that far. Your shirt is old and comfy, but not ratty or dirty… oh, shit, you just now become aware that you don't have a bra on, so, well, if he's a tit man he'll get a good show if you keep getting more excited. Which you are, especially with his mouth at your neck like this.

"Don't sell yourself short. False humility isn't sexy."

"Well, okay, then, thank you," you answer. "And you… wow, you look extra nice tonight." You sniff at his shoulder. "And you smell nice as well. Just trying to make a good impression on me?"

"Actually, yes. Too much?"

"No… I think just right." You really appreciate the effort, and to show him you lean over and sideways, your lips finding his for another few kisses. "So tell me, what… why… I know we've had this attraction, but people don't usually act on it, so…?"

"Well, if I'm taking this big a chance and we're being this honest anyway… I'm just very, I guess you would say, sexually frustrated. I hope that's not TMI."

"You mean you and Pepper…?" You don't quite know how to finish the question. You really don't want to know about your friends' sexual problems, but if he's talking, you are willing to take this opportunity to, um, help him out. You can't imagine hernotwanting Tony — he'd be desirable to any woman with half a brain. Maybe she's getting her needs fulfilled by banging someone on the side? If so, she's either crazy or he's the troublesome Loki.

"It's just, honestly, boring, frustrating. We do it enough, I guess, not as much as I'd like, but it's fine. It's just that it's not…."

"Not adventurous?" you ask. "She won't do all the dirty things you want to do?"

"Not just that, it's almost notanything,never mind being adventurous." After a quizzical look from you, he continues. "Tell me if you don't want to hear this…. It's just, she lies on her back with me in her, and… that's it. I mean, there's also rubbing each other and playing with titties and stuff to start, you know, foreplay."

"And oral?"

"Umm, no."

You look at him, shocked, then look away, not wanting him to be embarrassed. "Wow," you say. "Never?"

Tony continues to spill his sex life, or lack thereof, out to you. Not in a pitiful way, just matter-of-factly telling you that he wants all the normal sexual things that you thought everyone got, and he's not getting them. It's kind of like, instead of being desperate, he's taking charge. He's tried, but Pepper is just unwilling to do even the simple normal things like different positions, he doesn't get a view of the action because she doesn't want the lights on, they don't do it anywhere but the bedroom, and when he finishes it's only inside of her. No wonder he's bored, and no wonder he's looking elsewhere. You feel a little sorry for him, but he's exciting you by being bold, and you kind of are glad about his frustrations because they're driving him to want to do these things with you. Uh, that doesn't make you a bad person, does it?

"Well, that's a lot of sharing," you tell him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not looking for pity sex or anything — I just want what I think is normal stuff, and I've always been into you… not because I think you'd give in or to manipulate you. Seriously…" he hugs you and nuzzles your neck, giving you more goose bumps, "I think you'd be tons of fun."

You don't say it out loud, but you think he'd be tons of fun too. You feel like you could totally dominate Tony because he'd probably do anything at this point, and while the prospect excites your naughty side, you aren't going to take advantage like that. But you do want to give him the pleasure he needs. Oh, and get some yourself.

"Well, first things first," you tell him with a lewd smile, turning to face him, and looking right into his eyes.

"What's that?"

"We need to get you a blowjob!"

 _ **A/N: I know Natasha (aka you) is a little out of character but idk I wanted her to be a little more, human if that makes since. In the movies, you don't really she into her feelings or emotions except in AOU but even in that, she doesn't show a lot. Anyway I'm rambling.**_


	3. Fuck It

You push yourself up to the edge of the couch and bend down toward the floor, untying and slipping off Tony's shoes, followed by his socks, as you feel his hand rub across your back. Hehasto realize you don't have a bra on. You stick the socks into his shoes and then swing a leg over his lap. After pulling yourself up, you are on your knees straddling him, and he pulls you in for another kiss. Or twelve. There's plenty of tongue in this round.

You scoot back so that you're more on his legs than his crotch, and decide to go for below the waist first, undoing his belt and tugging on it until it slips from around his middle and then joins his shoes on the floor. Looking into his eyes, you unbutton and unzip his pants, pull on the tail of his shirt until you find the bottom button, and then start unbuttoning it up from there. With your hands inside his shirt before you get to the top, you run your palms over his stomach and chest and then around behind him as you hug into him closely while his hands hang out on your butt for a minute, fingers just moving slightly, tickling a little bit. Backing off, you undo the last two of his shirt buttons and admire his bare front, every bit as delicious as you imagined.

Tony helps you wiggle his shirt all the way off. "There's no one at home to be suspicious of your wrinkled shirt," you say, "so, fuck it!" You wad it up and throw it behind the couch. He looks shocked for a second and then smiles and goes with it. You caress his chest for a minute and then rest your hands motionless at his hips. You are apart enough and sitting up high enough that he can't help but look at your breasts, your excited nipples pushing out noticeably from inside your shirt. You wait patiently while he studies them and runs his fingers lightly between them and above them, cupping one then the other, his thumbs nudging the nipples. Both of his hands work behind you under your shirt, and as he lifts from the sides, you raise your arms above your head. With a slow whoosh, you feel the coolness of the air surround your now-naked upper body when your shirt comes over your head.

"Fuck it?" Tony asks, throwing your shirt backwards over your head. You instinctively crush against him, the warmth of his skin removing the slight chill. You decide that since he's had a lot more tit than blowjob in recent times, you'll keep your breasts away from him for the time being and focus on going down on him. Backing off and dropping to the uncomfortable floor, you need something for your knees.

You use this opportunity for a slight tease and stand up. Looking down at him, you hold up your finger. "One sec… be right back. You run with quick short steps out of the room to the closet where you keep your blankets. You grab one, and start to head back. Ugh, a university logo? Nope. You pass up the thin one with the cartoon characters and select the nice thick soft pretty patterned one. Running back into the living room, you clutch the blanket under your exposed bouncing breasts, which receive Tony's attention.

He is digging the contents out of his pockets, but leaving his pants on, kind of making a show of setting his keys on the table beside the couch, then his wallet, then his phone, then the last item — a condom. "Oh, look who came prepared," you tell him approvingly.

"I'm glad you don't think it was too… presumptuous."

"Mmmm, no… prepared. I was giving off… what did you say? More than signals?" You appreciate that he's got enough brains and confidence to plan for this rather than just jumping in like a stupid kid. Speaking of no kid stuff, no more poking around in the dark. You are aware of the low lighting, and since one of his frustrations is not being able to see all of the action down there… you flick on the light switch. "Got to be able to see all the naughty bits, right?"

Kneeling on the blanket in front of him, you say, "Ah, much more comfortable than straight on the floor." You pull your slippers off as you settle in front of him, then pull on the legs of his pants, which slide all the way off quite easily, and you almost giggle when you see the bulge straining to get out of his boxers. He has a full-on erection, the straight rigid member stuck sideways inside, possibly uncomfortably, waiting to be set free.

Tossing the pants aside and licking your lips, you grab the waistband of his boxers and tell him, "Oooh, speaking of naughty bits." You raise the elastic up away from his body and pull it down slowly, your eyes fixed on the exposure of his glorious fully erect dick, pulling the boxers off his feet and throwing them the opposite direction from his pants. It's a nice cock, but you intentionally don't make any comparisons regarding size or anything else with other cocks. You are just excited that the man you've been fantasizing about is completely exposed before you, ready to explore and be explored.

You reach for and grasp Tony's dick, making sure to grip it firmly at first, not knowing how sensitive a light touch might be for him. He makes "mmmm" sounds and wiggles a little, then relaxes as you pull on it a few times, hold it straight up, looking past it into his face. You snuggle up closer between his legs, pulling it and wanking it firmly but slowly, letting him get used to the sensation. His head is back and his eyes are closed, but just for a few strokes. You wait for him to look at you again, and, locking eyes with him, open your mouth and take the tip inside. As you look into each other's eyes, you just hold your lips steady around the glans for a few seconds while he smiles. Releasing and leaning forward a little more, you take more of his dick inside your mouth, squeezing it out with your lips and tongue. You release and do it again, then again, at least a dozen times, and his eyes are on the action the whole time, having refocused on what your mouth is doing.

You don't know if you're reallygoodat giving blowjobs, but you give it your best shot. Besides, no matter what, this is the best one he's had for a while, and that knowledge is exciting, giving you freedom and confidence. You go slowly, not wanting to stimulate him with friction as much as pleasure him with warm wet sensations. And, you have all night and into the morning, so no rush. You bob up and down on his dick, suck on it, kiss and lick the shaft, caress it and jerk it in your fist, all with varying degrees of speed and pressure. You have imagined doing this to him, so you're just playing out what's gone through your mind before. He runs his hands through your hair as you service him, alternately leaning his head back and looking at you.

"There's something I've wanted to do," he says at one point where you're catching your breath and just handling his prick.

"Ooooh, tell me, don't be shy."

"Okay." He withdraws from you and stands up, nudging your shoulder to get you to turn sideways to face him. "Or, show you." You adjust the blanket and your position so that you're kneeling in front of him, boner pointing right at your forehead. You take it in your mouth again, sucking him off while he stands in front of you holding your head. He slowly moves his hips back and forth as his dick slides in and out of your mouth. You let go with your hands and grab at it with just your mouth, resting your hands on his strong thighs. After moving your hands to the back for a minute to grab his butt, you take his dick into your hand again for a wank.

"No, let go," he says, surprising you a little. "Do it with no hands." He takes your hands in his, holding them up and intertwining his fingers with yours. He's not thrusting, not trying to fuck your mouth, but just letting you go at him at your pace. His dick pops out, giving you the opportunity to kiss and lick at it before sucking on it again. When it pops out again, he gets a little more daring and wags it back and forth, slapping your face with it. After more sucks, he does it again. It really turns you on to see him playful like this, and you both laugh as his dick swats at your face a few more times.

Fingers still intertwined, he pulls on your arms as if to stand you up, so you climb to your feet. You are surprised to almost instantly have him seal his mouth on yours for some deep kisses — if you had time to think about it, you would have expected him to avoid your mouth, considering where it's been the last few minutes. But you eagerly accept his tongue… and his groping hands, which seem to be trying to grab both your ass cheeks and both your tits all at the same time. He turns you to back into the couch and leans into you enough so there's nothing for you to do but sit down. With his dick in your face again, you are content to suck him some more, making sure to look up at him as you work his dick back and forth in your mouth.

After a minute, Tony backs up. You wonder if he's getting close to getting off, or just changing things up a bit. You swat at his dick a few times, payback for it hitting your face, you guess. He drops to his knees on the blanket right between your legs and caresses your thighs.

"Wow, it is comfortable down here. Now let's getyounaked," he suggests, tugging at your pants, which come off in a jiffy as you raise your butt up. Next, your socks, which get thrown aside with the pants. As you suspected earlier, even though you're wearing plain cotton panties that are anything but sexy, Tony doesn't seem to care, smiling big at you while he grabs the sides and tugs on them, As your butt lifts up again, they slide over your hips and down your thighs. Bending your knees, you hold your legs together as he pulls them off completely and flings them aside. When your feet settle, they are on either side of him again, and his hands gently apply pressure to the inside of your knees, parting them fully. You are now completely naked and spread open, and suddenly feel very vulnerable and very excited, your new handsome lover's bare body nestled inches away from your exposed most sensitive and private parts.

 _ **A/N: Not sure if anyone wants me to continue but fuck it ya know?**_


	4. All Set!

Of course, Tony doesn't dive right in. While gently gliding his hands over your thighs and tummy, he kisses inside your knees and up toward your center. His mouth gets teasingly close to your pussy, and then switches to your other leg; it's almost frustrating — almost. More like tantalizing, erotically sexy. You can see him examining your pussy, as your legs are open enough to give him the perfect view, and he even puts pressure outward on your knees to keep you that way. His fingers and lips and tongue make you squirm and giggle as they tickle from time to time. After kissing your tummy at the navel and making his way down, the moment finally arrives: he plants a wet kiss right on your labia, holding it there firmly for a few seconds. Then another kiss like it, then another.

You moan deeply, not so much from the pleasure (it does feel good, but that's not quite the spot, yet), but to give him positive feedback. Either it works, or he was going to do it anyway, but he lingers there for a while, First with just his lips, but soon enough with open mouth and tongue, like he's French-kissing you down there. You moan again, this time more from the pleasure.

You are almost shocked when he backs off slightly, caresses your thighs, and uses his thumbs to open your labia to expose the inside. Your hips and legs twitch and tense up as he looks into your eyes and smiles. His tongue works inside deeply, probing your vaginal opening while he holds your lips apart. He either knows what he's doing (from past experience? from studying hardcore porn?) or he's lucky, or naturally talented or something, because he is steadily increasing the pleasure to all your parts from fourchette to clitoris. Arms above your head, eyes closed, you purr, "Ooohhh, Tony, that's amaaaaaaazing."

He could probably give you an orgasm if he stayed down there long enough. Which will have to wait for another time, as he leaves his work down there unfinished, kissing up your body. Looking into your eyes, he uses his magic tongue and lips to work over the undersides of your breasts before attending to the peaks of your nipples. He caresses your tummy again with one hand, and the insides of your thighs, even wiping the back of his hand lightly over your pussy, all the while savoring your titties with his mouth. They get pretty wet, and the coolness of the air (turning damn cold when he actually blows on them periodically) stiffens them even more. Wow, this feels wonderful, and Tony looking into your eyes drives you wild. Assuming Pepper gets some of this, how could she not want to just fuck his brains out in all sorts of crazy ways after this? Is she not human?

Speaking of fucking his brains out, you tell him at next eye contact, "I really need you inside of me." He smiles and disconnects his face from your tits, gliding his hands (and his eyes) all over your body. You reach for the condom, but can't get to it because the table is too far away. He has to get to his feet momentarily, but is able to grab it and return to his position between your legs.

Upright as much as he can be on his knees in front of you, he plops the condom on your chest between your boobs, smiling. "Looking for this?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," you reply with a laugh. Tearing the package open, you notice, interestingly, that he's not completely hard any longer. It doesn't take long to fix that — when you begin to run your fingers along the shaft and around the head, his dick responds by twitching, and grows quickly as you wrap your hand around it and pull on it. He leans back, bracing himself with his hands on the floor behind him, chest up and out. After you are satisfied with the stiffness of his cock, you place the condom on the tip, hold it there with one hand, and roll it down to his scrotum, leaving the little loose pocket at the end. "There," you give it a pat. "All set!"

Tony pulls you forward a bit so that you're right at the edge of the couch, and on his knees in front of you he's at just the right height. Not touching his dick, but just holding and caressing your legs, he guides the tip up to your pussy, pushing against it lightly while you lean back halfway and watch. Because his erection points his dick way more up than out, it's pushing against the top, over your clitoris, which is a nice sensation, but not quite where you want it. So you push down on the shaft to lower it to horizontal, and with an additional push, you feel your labia open up to receive his glans, which pushes in farther to burrow into your pussy.

You smile at each other as he pauses halfway in for a few seconds. After withdrawing almost all the way out, his dick pushes back in halfway again, then again, then again. With a few more stokes, he's deeper, and with a few more, he's almost all the way in. Then he withdraws his dick all the way out, and holds it horizontal as he inserts it again. You watch as he probes a few times, loving the sight and the sensation of your pussy and labia closing up as he pulls his dick out, then filling back up again as his he pushes it back into you halfway or more, but teasingly not all the way.

Suddenly, you let out an "Uuunnnhhh" as Tony collapses all the way into you all at once, bending toward you, completely filling your pussy with his dick as far up as it can go, till his pelvis crushes against yours. Another deep thrust makes you blurt out, "ooohhh,fuck!"No longer probing sensually, he is now giving you a proper fucking, deeply and passionately, exaggerated thrusts pushing your hips back into the couch. You watch as he pulls out most of the way to show you some shaft, then plunges back in, doing this a few times. He holds one of your ankles with one hand to keep your legs spread wide, and one of your tits with the other hand. Your free leg jiggles over his hip, and your free tit jiggles up and down on your chest. One of your hands glides up to your free breast, and the other down to where the action is, fingering your clitoris to give it the kind of stimulation your pussy is receiving.

 _ **A/N: This is why it's rated M, if you didn't catch the reason in the last chapter.**_


End file.
